Tondor
Clad in casual looking garment, consisting of a dark blue pair of pants tucked into his brown leather boots, which reach halfway up to his tibias. The boots look like they are cleaned regularly, with the slight hint of a shine on them. A number of weapons are usually attached to his belt, which is partly hidden below the loosely fitting brown leather jacket. A dark gray shirt is worn under it all. With his dark grayish blue skin color, this Teltior male has a bit of a shady look over him, but you can almost notice a hint of a smile on his face, which gives him a much kinder appearance then a first glance would expect. His hair is worn in a long ponytail, which swings on his back whenever he moves around. Background 10 BBY – 8 ABY Childhood “Emotion, yet peace” While the rest of the galaxy was in turmoil a young baby boy was born in a farming community on the the wide fields of the planet of Merisee. His parents quietly thanked the Force for this healthy Teltior boy. Like a lot of the people in the community, Tondor’s parents were avid followers of the Cult of those who redeem and the bedtime stories were mostly about the heroic actions of the six jedi, who saved the planet from the Loag. His childhood was mostly calm and a lot of his time was spend on the field, helping out his parents and learning the subtleties of the different kinds of crop and plant life. As Tondor grew older, he more and more realized that becoming a farmer wasn’t his goal in life and when he turned 18, he told his parents that he wanted to see more of the galaxy. Around six months later his parents agreed that he could find a job as a crew on one of the ships that frequented the spaceport. Tondor ended up getting a job on board a heavily modifed Barloz freighter, owned by a bounty hunter, named Kirth Haysz. 8 ABY – 11 ABY “Ignorance, yet knowledge” On board the “Dark Crusader” life was hard, but fair. Captain Kirth insisted that everybody would train combat skills as much as possible, since criminals don’t tend to be too friendly when you try to bring them in and collect the bounties on their heads. It soon became clear that Tondor had a talent for gathering information and this became his main job whenever they landed on a planet, looking for a bounty. After some time Tondor realized that collecting bounties troubled his conscience, when more and more questionable bounties were collected. And he got into a discussion with the captain about a particular bounty on a man, who apparently got into problems with a crime syndicate. The captain didn’t agree that they should protect the man, rather than deliver him to the Hutts. Thus ended Tondor’s career as a bounty hunter. 11 ABY “Passion, yet serenity” After he left the “Dark Crusader” or better said, they left him on one of the spaceports on Coruscant, Tondor had to fend for himself again and he got a job as a bouncer in a small bar, located in one of the rough areas of the city. This is where he met Amber, who was a waitress in the same establishment. The plans were made to go live together in a small apartment when Tondor heard the news about “the loag dagger” being stolen from the Galactic Museum. She threatened to finish the relationship if he would go after the dagger, but Tondor just had to try and gather more information about the dagger. When he got back to Coruscant, three months later, after flying back to Merisee to try and gain more information about the missing “Loag dagger”, she made it very clear that she now had a new boyfriend, who just happened to take his old job as well. Remembering what his parents taught him, he wished her a happy life and started looking for a way to get as far away from Coruscant as possible. 12 ABY – 18 ABY “Chaos, yet harmony” The next six years of his life were relatively quiet, he became part of a mercenary group, called the Onyx Protectors, whose main source of income was protecting ships and their cargo from criminals and pirates. Finally Tondor found a job, that his conscience could live with. Protecting people and making a decent living when doing it. After several years the commander appointed Tondor the role of second in command. Nobody objected to this, since they knew they could depend on him when situations got bad and weapons needed to be drawn. 18 ABY Disaster “Death, yet the Force” The last assignment for the Onyx Protectors was a disastrous one. They were called to guard a freighter, transporting high value cargo. It turned out to be a big trap, when the hyperdrive malfunctioned, due to sabotage in a desolate part of space. Minutes after they dropped out of hyperspace, two pirate vessels appeared and they began to board the transport. There just were too many pirates and with the inside help, they managed to kill the entire mercenary crew, except for Tondor, who was hit by a stun blast and he fell behind a big crate. They left him for dead and when he regained his consciousness, he realized the ship was rigged to blow and he had a couple of minutes left to eject with one of the escape pods. Luckily a trader found him and dropped him off at Ord Mantell, and this is where the story begins…. Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link